Sprinkler systems for residential lawns have become very popular so as to provide watering of the grass on a scheduled frequency. The typical sprinkler head mechanism allows the operating portion of the head to spring upward from the ground a few inches to allow the water to spray about in a pre-selected pattern so as to water a relatively wide area.
While there are many types of sprinkler heads, a common type includes a base, a spray nozzle and a poppet attaching the spray nozzle to the base. When water pressure is applied to the sprinkler head through the riser, the poppet is caused to move from a retracted to an extended position elevating the spray nozzle.
In a typical home installation, the sprinkler heads are mostly buried in the ground with only their upper surface being at ground level. The poppet elevates the spray nozzle above the ground level for effective dispersal of the water. A problem encountered with this type of installation is that it can be easily damaged by being stepped on, mowed over, or rolled over by varying pieces of equipment.
It has been found desirable to place the sprinkler heads about in a lawn generally around the periphery at the edge of the sidewalk, driveway, curbing, etc. Frequently, autos or heavy pieces of equipment roll over the sprinkler heads causing considerable damage thereto. Thus, various devices have been developed to try to protect the lawn sprinkler head. These devices frequently are complicated and expensive to produce and may be difficult to install. The present invention provides a simply designed cover for lawn sprinkler heads which is inexpensive to produce and easy to install.